On My Honor
by Momo no Hana
Summary: Yaoi, HieixKurama. He doesn't remember what happened. He doesn't remember anything, really. But a war is brewing in Makai, and amnesia is the least of Kurama's worries.
1. Chapter 1

On My Honor

by Momo no Hana

Part One

_Where am I?_

The sharp tang of disinfectant hung in the air around him. To his keen sense of smell, it was a brutal assault. Frowning, he opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room.

He was nestled on a mattress, raised several feet above the floor by a metal frame. A soft wind came through the open windows, ruffling through the sheer curtains and playing across his face comfortably. The white blankets seemed to glow harshly, reflecting the light from the ceiling, and even the clothes of the three women across the room were unbearably pale. _My eyes hurt…_

The blankets had been pulled up to cover his bandaged chest and a stuffed bear. This told him two things. One, the presence of that stuffed animal meant that someone had been visiting him. Well, that was nice, but the cutesy pink bow fastened around the bear's neck was almost enough to make him wince. Two, the bandages were covering a wound in his chest. There was blood seeping through, so the wound must be serious... Why couldn't he feel it?

One of the women on the other side of the room gave him a cursory glance, looked away to continue talking, and then did a double take.

"Kurama-san, you're awake!" the woman said, bustling over to him. As he seemed to be the only patient in the room, she must be talking to him. _Kurama… Is that my name? _He clenched his eyes shut as pain shot through him. _Agh, my head - !_

"Kurama-san!" All three nurses were suddenly crowded around the bed. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," he murmured as the sharp pain suddenly faded. Where had that pain come from? "It's just my head."

"Oh! We put you on pain medication a little while ago, it should have taken effect by now," the woman said quickly. She glanced over her shoulder. "Momo-chan, go tell Koenma-sama that Kurama-san is awake."

One of the nurses hurried out the door, and Kurama frowned, beginning to push himself up. He was stopped by a dull, throbbing pain from the back of his head. Frowning and closing his eyes as a headache set in, he leaned back into the pillows.

A short while later, he heard the door open again. Kurama kept his eyes shut, since he was reluctant to see the blindingly white room again, but he listened closely as the nurses conversed with the visitor.

"Yes, Koenma-sama, he woke up a few minutes ago..."

"How is he?" Koenma asked. "Does he seem okay?"

"Perhaps we should talk in my office, Koenma-sama," the nurse suggested. "I can give you a report on his condition."

"Fine," Koenma agreed.

The door opened, and Kurama opened one of his eyes, peering at the closed door. Nearly fifteen minutes passed before Koenma returned, still talking with the nurse.

"- also, I suggest that he see a psychologist. He's been through a very traumatic experience, and with his family -"

"Shh, don't let him hear. I think I want one of the others to tell him, he might take it better." There were footsteps crossing the room, and then someone sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kurama?"

"Mm?" Kurama murmured. He opened his eyes, and found a young man with brown hair smiling down at him. He had an aristocratic look about him, despite the tattoo on his forehead and the pale blue pacifier in his mouth. "Yes?"

"Hey," the youth said warmly. "How are you feeling?"

Kurama considered the question for a moment.

"My head hurts," he said honestly. Koenma looked ready to laugh.

"Sorry about that. They've already put you on pain meds, so there isn't much I can do," Koenma said. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Kurama shook his head, feeling a little confused.

"I… How did I get here?" Kurama asked.

"We found you. They dropped you off in front of the palace. I guess they wanted us to see..." Koenma looked at the sheets on the bed. "Never mind. That isn't going to make up for what happened." He glanced at the bear tucked into the sheets beside Kurama, and a weak laugh left him. "I told Botan that thing was too girly, but she thought you'd like it."

Kurama picked up the stuffed animal, peering at it. Besides the lacy pink bow, the bear was actually nice. It was very soft, with pale brown fur and big brown eyes.

"It's cute," he said. As if to prove he was speaking the truth, he pulled the bear onto his stomach and looped an arm about it. "I do like it. Could you thank Botan-san for me?"

Koenma raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," he answered. He paused for a minute. "Do you want me to get anyone? Hiei will be here with Shigure later, so we don't need to worry about that. Do you want Yusuke or Kuwabara?"

Kurama glanced down at the sheets on the bed. Oh, they were white. How nice.

"I… I don't know," Kurama said uncertainly.

"Don't know?" Koenma blinked at him. "You mean you don't want them to see you? I understand if you're embarrassed about what happened, but you shouldn't push them away. They can help you through this. Besides, Hiei's going to see you no matter what."

Kurama shook his head, hugging the bear against him.

"No, I mean…" He looked up at Koenma, feeling guilty for being so ignorant. "I don't know who any of those people are."

Koenma jerked backward.

"What?" he yelped. He leaned forward quickly. "You don't… Do you know me?"

Kurama bit his lip delicately. He wanted to say that he did know him, but he couldn't lie, not when Koenma was being so nice to him. Feeling something stinging at his eyes, Kurama shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry. No."

"But there's got to be…" Koenma paused. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He thought back. He tried. A shaky breath passed his lips, and he closed his eyes, turning his head so that one cheek was pressed to the cool cloth of the pillow.

"I can't," Kurama whispered. Something damp splashed over his face, and he felt his breath hitch. "I'm sorry… I can't."

* * *

_A/N: Poor Kurama. Hope you like. No, Kurama having amnesia is NOT the main part of the story - it's just a subplot. Ooh, can anyone guess why Hiei and Shigure are showing up no matter what? Bonus points on your Math B exam if you get it right!_


	2. Chapter 2

On My Honor

by Momo no Hana

Part Two

Kurama lay on his side, contemplative. The lights were turned off, and the harsh white of the room had become a wash of pale gray. His long, too-thin body was curled toward the open window and the flowers in front of it.

A nurse had brought him the flowers an hour ago—an anonymous gift. Now they were displayed on the bedside table, elegantly arranged. They were the only variety of roses that could be found in Makai. The flowers were white and fragrant, while the green-black stems were armed with large, sharp barbs. Those cruel stems were visible through the clear glass of the vase.

Kurama stared at the flowers, playing with one of them absently. The sharp thorns didn't worry him; he couldn't remember having ever seen one of these flowers before, but it felt right in his hand. He wondered if he grew roses back home. _How nice._

He brushed the petals over his cheekbones, letting out a soft breath. The silky touch felt good on his face. It was so familiar. Kurama traced his lips with the rose, and then he lifted the petals to his nose, breathing in its fragrance. A memory swam just beyond his grasp. If only the scent were stronger, he might remember…

He let out a sigh and dropped his hand and the flower to the mattress. It was no use. He lay there, languishing, until he heard the door open.

"Koenma-sama?" Kurama asked, not looking. There was no response, and Kurama frowned as he glanced at the door. Two strangers stood in the doorway. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Kurama clasped a hand over the wound in his chest and stared at his two visitors.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

The two demons shared a glance. An entire conversation seemed to pass between them, but Kurama caught none of it. The corners of his mouth turned down in a frown. He hated being kept out of the loop like that. _How rude. I'm sitting right here, and they're using telepathy. They could be less obvious, at least…_

The demons turned to him again, and Kurama stared at them levelly. Then the smaller one vanished. Kurama blinked, eyes wide in shock, and gave a nervous jerk when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced to his side warily.

"Kurama," the small demon said clearly.

"Yes," Kurama answered, a bit annoyed that he had been caught off his guard. "And you are…?"

"No one you need to worry about," he said. "I am your examiner."

"Why?"

"Because Koenma asked me to."

"Wh—"

"Enough," the examiner said, looking like he was trying to hide some exasperation. "I realize that you don't like not knowing what's going on. You're trying to get answers, but don't bother trying to get any from me. You probably know more about the situation than I do."

"But I don't know anything," Kurama said quickly. "I don't remember what happened."

"That suits me just fine. I'm not a psychiatrist, and it's none of my concern what you do or do not remember. All that interests me is your physical health."

The examiner suddenly placed a leather bag on the bed, making Kurama jump in surprise. He snapped open the bag, and the next thing Kurama knew, his chin was being held firmly between a thumb and forefinger. The beam of a small flashlight shone in one of his eyes as the examiner peered at him.

"I thought you were going to look at my wounds," Kurama commented, staring at the examiner, trying not to be intimidated. Catlike red eyes stared back at him, and Kurama had the odd feeling that he had looked into those eyes before.

"I've already seen them," the examiner returned curtly. "Have your eyes been hurting at all? Do they seem sensitive, maybe to light or color?"

"A little," Kurama answered. The light moved to the other eye. "My eyes are fine. They're just tired."

The examiner clicked the light off and replaced it in his bag. The hand holding Kurama's face steady moved a bit, and his thumb brushed the outline of Kurama's jaw. Kurama flinched.

"What?" the examiner asked sharply.

"Nothing," Kurama answered. "Your hands are a little rough, that's all."

The hand quickly left his face.

"Hn." The examiner pulled out a small packet and tore it open, removing a tongue depressor. "Open your mouth."

Kurama obeyed, and the flat wood pushed down on his tongue. The press moved around, prodding the inside of his mouth a little, moving his tongue this way and that.

"Does that hurt?" the examiner asked, pulling the wood out of Kurama's mouth.

"No," Kurama said. He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth to dampen it again. The examiner tossed the used press into the garbage, and Kurama blinked, some of his worry fading away. "Are you really a doctor?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your hands. They're so rough… Not a doctor's hands." He heard a low, amused snort from the larger demon and pressed on. "Am I right?"

"…Damn fox," the little demon grumbled. "Learn to get a handle on your curiosity. It's probably what landed you here in the first place." He paused, and then admitted, "No, I'm not a doctor. I'm studying to become a coroner, but for now I'm just an apprentice. That guy's supposed to be a doctor," he jerked his head at the other demon, who was smirking from his place by the door, "but he's too full of himself to bother with his patients anymore, so he lets me do all the real work."

Kurama's lips twitched up in a smile. He couldn't help it. The demon sounded so sulky, annoyed that he had been caught. Now he was sure he had talked to this demon before, though he couldn't say when or under what conditions.

"That's rude of him," Kurama said lightly.

"Examining you isn't so bad. Try having to tell an ogre that he's got fungal growth in his toenails, then you'll see rude."

Kurama laughed softly, and the examiner glanced up at him, a slightly strained smile on his face.

"Come a bit closer. I need to have a look at your ears." Kurama leaned forward and turned his head, and the examiner brushed some of his hair out of the way. The examiner pressed an otoscope into Kurama's ear, looking inside. He made a soft sound before checking the other ear. "Good. Looks like it's supposed to."

"What are you looking for?" Kurama asked. The examiner shrugged.

"Just checking to see how well they healed you," he said. He shoved the otoscope back in his bag and brought out some plastic gloves. "So far, I haven't found any scarring. That's a good sign."

"Do you know what happened to me, then?" Kurama asked.

"Mm. I came here a few days ago, when they first brought you in." That wasn't quite an answer.

The examiner snapped on the gloves he had previously taken from his bag.

"I'm curious," Kurama said, "as to why you put your gloves on now, when you've already touched me."

The examiner blinked and turned to him.

"What?"

"Just now." Kurama lightly touched his ear. "And here." He traced his jawline, where his face had been held in place. The examiner's eyes widened. "You forgot?"

"I… No, I didn't…" He paused. "You said my hands were rough. I thought this would be easier on you." The demon standing beside the door coughed loudly, and for a second the little demon looked almost flustered. Kurama tipped his head to the side curiously. "I need you to remove your clothes."

Kurama obeyed unquestioningly, pushing the blanket away and loosening the knot of his sash.

"Are you very good at reading a person's body?" Kurama asked, parting the front of his thin robe. The examiner stared him in the face for another moment, almost hesitant, and then his eyes swept over Kurama's body.

"I'm…not too bad," he said, with definite discomfort. He swallowed, looking at Kurama's body more closely, and his gloved hand touched Kurama's shoulder. The hand moved down, grazing Kurama's stomach, and then the examiner laced his fingers with Kurama's, pulling him forward so that he could brush his fingers against Kurama's back. "Hn. Amateurs."

"What?"

"Here." The examiner touched Kurama's shoulder again, his red eyes darkening. "When you were fifteen, you were badly burned by an energy blast. I know for a fact that it left a scar. And there, on your stomach and through to your back, you were impaled by a sword. The old scars are gone."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurama wondered aloud.

"They were supposed to heal only the new wounds and leave the rest of your body as it was," the examiner told him. "Your healers are strong, but they lack control—they just poured their _ki _into a general part of your body and let it do the work. Effective, but sloppy. Explains why your brain didn't regenerate properly."

Kurama blinked, glancing down at himself. His body, though entirely too skinny, was nearly flawless. The only wound he could see was hidden by the red-stained bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Why is this still bleeding, then?" Kurama asked, touching the bandages. The examiner frowned.

"They can't heal that yet," he said. "Your heart was badly damaged, and it won't last for more than a week. They'll be giving you a replacement nucleus tomorrow. It would be pointless to fully heal the wound in your chest when they have to reopen it for surgery."

"I see." Kurama stared up at the examiner, who looked back at him calmly. Finally, the examiner broke the staring match with a slight clearing of his throat.

"You can put your clothes on now," the examiner said, tugging off his gloves and tossing them in the garbage. "Exam's over."

"Thank you," Kurama murmured. He pulled his robe closed and tied the sash, watching as the examiner snapped his bag shut. "Good luck with your apprenticeship, examiner-san."

The examiner glanced at him for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"I hope your surgery goes well," the examiner returned. Kurama nodded at him politely, and the examiner took up his bag and left the bed. The two demons shared another quick glance before leaving the room.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, the demons were Hiei and Shigure. Next chapter should be interesting, and we get to focus on Hiei._


	3. Chapter 3

On My Honor

by Momo no Hana

Part Three

One of the walls was made of glass.

It was easy to see into Kurama's room. There was a set of blinds for privacy, but they hadn't been drawn. He could easily see the redheaded man sitting up, supported by the overstuffed pillow behind him. He could watch as those perfect pink lips moved quickly, talking to Yuusuke and Kuwabara and Botan. He could watch as those luminous green eyes sparkled, happy to see friendly faces. It was…quite attractive.

"Is he going to be all right?"

Hiei didn't take his eyes off the redhead in the room, trusting his other senses to keep him aware of his surroundings.

"He'll be fine," Hiei said flatly. "He has already recovered from the worst of it. His sensory organs regenerated nicely, by the way. My compliments to your healers."

"They almost couldn't do it, you know," Koenma said, walking up and standing beside the small demon. "There was almost nothing left of his eyes or tongue, and it wasn't easy removing all that metal from his ears."

"Just be happy they didn't go deeper. Another inch and he would have had brain damage."

"What are you talking about?! It _did _reach his brain, that's why he lost his memories!" Hiei's eyes darted away from the redhead, focusing on a blank wall somewhere to his left.

A long moment of silence. Koenma narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Hiei. That _is _how he lost his memory, isn't it?"

The little demon let out a bitter snort.

"You have no idea, do you," Hiei said, smirking humorlessly. "When he was brought in, the physical wounds were not the worst. His spirit was shattered. He would have gone insane without…certain procedures."

"You wiped his memories," Koenma accused.

"Of course. And it saved his life. Those memories were like shards of glass in an open wound, best removed and thrown away before they do more damage." Hiei's eyes returned to Kurama, and suddenly there was a sharp fire in them. "Look at him, Koenma. He's happy. He has no idea what was done to him and his family. I'm not giving his memory back, and I don't give a damn if you disapprove."

Koenma watched the redhead laugh. He looked so beautiful, blissfully ignorant of the torture he had gone through. Unaware that his mother, stepfather and stepbrother had been murdered… Koenma closed his eyes, feeling guilty for even considering making him relive that.

"You're right. It's probably better that he doesn't know," Koenma acknowledged.

"That's what I thought." Hiei finally sent a sideways glance at the Reikai lord. "What are you going to do with him? His home is gone, his family dead."

Koenma sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Well," he started, "since he had a human heart and demon ki, my father decided that Kurama was a half-breed and let him stay in the human world. Once his heart is replaced with a nucleus, Kurama will be a demon by law. He'll have to be placed in Makai."

"Where?" Hiei said sharply.

"There are a few places in Makai where humans and demons live together peacefully. I was thinking of moving him to Yukimi."

"A plant controller like Kurama in snow-capped mountains. Ingenious plan, toddler."

"Erm," Koenma loosened his collar nervously, "right, of course. Nakamura?"

"It's right on the border between Mukuro's territory and Yomi's. The place gets trashed by one or the other every two months and no one ever wants to clean up the mess afterward."

"Um, what about Tsuyomai?"

"Hm, better! He'd love the parties, assuming one of the scumbags who live there doesn't drug him and rape him."

"You keep thinking of the worst case scenarios," Koenma complained.

"Well someone has to," Hiei countered. "With the amount of thought you're putting into it, he'll be in danger as soon as he's in Makai. Instead of preparing for worst case scenarios, I'd rather eliminate them altogether."

"And where isn't there a worst case scenario? Where do you suggest? Do you want to take Kurama with you to Mukuro's fort?"

Hiei flinched.

"Ridiculous," he muttered.

"You're right, it _is _ridiculous," Koenma frowned, "but that's what you want. You want to have him with you, keep an eye on him at all times. Well, you can't do that. Mukuro already agreed to help us out, so you'll be out there fighting. The least safe place for him to be is with you. Besides, he doesn't even remember you."

Hiei's face twisted.

"Hoshimi." The word cracked through the air like a gunshot. "It should suit him."

Hiei stalked down the hall, black coat whipping around his calves with every step. Koenma grimaced.

"Hiei, don't leave yet. I have something I want to say to you." The little demon paused but didn't turn around. Koenma took a deep breath. "I know it couldn't have been easy. Wiping Kurama's memories, knowing he'd forget you. I just want you to know… I'm glad you did it."

There was a long pause. Then Hiei let out a heavy sigh.

"Just make sure he's taken care of," he said wearily. He glanced over his shoulder, and Koenma could see the blue glow of the Jagan Eye behind his bandana. "I'll be watching him."

_-merodorama-_

"Ne, really?" Kurama asked, eyes wide. "I can't even imagine it…"

"Sure you can!" Yuusuke combed a hand through his sleek, dark hair, his mouth stretching in a wide grin. "Arms and legs were tied down, but one flick of your hair—down the guy goes. It was nuts! And you know, even though you were kinda in mortal danger, it was worth it seeing Hiei ready to piss his pants."

"Hiei," Kurama murmured. "Maa, that name sounds familiar…" The door slid open, and Kurama turned toward it. "Ah, hello Koenma-sama! I didn't expect you back so soon."

Koenma closed the door behind him, forcing a smile.

"Well, why wasn't I invited to the party?" the Reikai lord asked.

"I'm sorry, Koenma-sama. They just sort of let themselves in," Kurama said sheepishly.

"Huh? What do you mean? You don't want us here?" Yuusuke asked, feigning hurt. Kurama laughed at the black-haired man's melodramatic tears.

"You're so funny, Urameshi-san," Kurama smiled. Yuusuke's eyes almost bugged from their sockets, and Kuwabara and Botan both let out puffs of amusement, laughing behind their hands.

"Oh hell no, none of that Urameshi-san crap. Name's Yuusuke. Yu-u-su-ke," the man enunciated. Kurama nodded.

"I'm sorry. Yuusuke."

"There ya go."

"Well, _Urameshi-san_, I need to talk to you for a minute. It's kind of important," Koenma spoke up.

"Important enough that you're going to drag me away from Foxy over here?" Yuusuke asked, jerking a thumb in Kurama's direction and making him blush. Koenma forced another tight smile.

"I'm afraid so."

Yuusuke sighed. "Figures… All right, all right. But just one minute. I don't think Foxy can stand any longer away from me."

Kuwabara looked slightly disturbed. "All right, Urameshi, you can stop calling him that anytime now. It's weird."

"_You're _weird," Yuusuke laughed as he followed Koenma to the door. He paused long enough to get a hand on the tilt wand. "I'll just close these blinds, okay guys? And you two, no taking advantage of Kurama while I'm gone."

Botan pouted playfully, and Kurama's eyes glittered happily as Yuusuke rotated the blinds.

"Don't worry, Yuusuke. If they try anything, I'm sure I can just flick my hair to get them out of it."

"Damn straight. I'll be back in a minute. Stay beautiful, Fox-Boy."

"All right, just go already, dumbass!" Kuwabara growled, hands covering his ears.

Yuusuke stuck out his tongue, making Kurama and Botan giggle. Once he was in the hall, though, Yuusuke's playful attitude turned serious. He turned to Koenma, who had dropped his weak attempt at a smile as soon as the door had closed.

"All right, Koenma. I know Hiei was here before. Why doesn't Kurama know who he is?"

Koenma closed his eyes.

"Hiei didn't mention his name to Kurama when he did the exam. I don't know why. Whatever his reasons are, they're his business. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Yuusuke raised an eyebrow, and Koenma sighed in resignation. "I need you to start looking at apartments in Hoshimi."

* * *

_A/N: *coughs* Yes, it has been about two years since I started writing this fic, and I've only got a few thousand words. Sorry! I suck. I don't know if the people reading this now are the people who read it two years ago, or if you're all new, but… Well, hope you're enjoying this so far. Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

On My Honor

by Momo no Hana

Part Four

_Green-black flames burning in the dark. A hand slamming into his chest, piercing through skin and ribs. Screaming in horror as fingers sank further inside and closed around a throbbing pulse…_

"_Stop! Please—!"_

Kurama gasped, his eyes flying open. Black vines covered half of the room, writhing and tangling sharp thorns in the curtains. Crying out in fright when the vines ripped the curtains from the window, Kurama rolled away and off the bed. He tore across the room on hands and knees and curled up in the corner. He stared, wide-eyed, at the mass of thorns that blocked the door and window.

_What's happening? _He buried his head against his knees, hiccuping. _Help, please… I don't… I don't like this…_

Kurama sat there for five minutes, crying. Eventually, he sensed the ki hovering in the room. It wasn't strong, but he felt like he recognized it—not by memory, but by instinct. He blinked away his tears, confused. Trembling, he absorbed the energy into his body. The thorns shrank and disappeared from his view.

_What? _Kurama rose to his feet shakily, clutching his hand to his heart, looking around for the vines. He took a step toward the bed and jumped slightly. The floor was wet.

"Kuramaaa!" a voice yelled from outside the room. A second later, Yuusuke and Kuwabara all but burst into the room with a bewildered-looking nurse in tow.

"Kurama!" Yuusuke said quickly. "What happened?"

"Yeah, what's going on? I felt your ki—"

Both men paused, noticing that the bed was empty. They stared at Kurama confusedly for a second, and then Yuusuke glanced around the room, seeing the white roses strewn on the floor amid water and shards of glass. He hurried toward Kurama, crunching glass underneath his shoes. When he reached the youko, his hands hovered awkwardly in the air as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with them. Kuwabara hovered by the door, looking on.

"What happened?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama averted his eyes.

"It was an accident," he said uneasily.

"You okay?"

Kurama nodded, and Yuusuke breathed a sigh of relief. This time he didn't hold himself back. He wrapped the redhead in his arms, hugging him. Over by the door, Kuwabara made a weird, high-pitched moan and covered his eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me," Yuusuke said quietly. He didn't seem to notice Kurama's discomfort as he pulled away, looking at the nurse. "Hey, could you get a janitor in here or something?"

The nurse nodded quickly and hurried away. Yuusuke turned back to Kurama.

"You sure you're not hurt?" Yuusuke asked.

"I'm fine," Kurama murmured, forcing down an embarrassed blush. He glanced over as Kuwabara carefully tiptoed his way through the glass. "I'm sorry I made you both worry."

"You wanna tell us what happened?" Kuwabara asked.

_No. _"I-I don't know. I woke up, and there were vines all over the room."

"Ah…" Yuusuke suddenly had a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Were you dreaming about something?" Kurama's face twisted, but he kept his eyes trained on the floor. Yuusuke's voice quieted. "Nightmare?"

"I don't know," Kurama repeated. "I don't remember."

Yuusuke nodded. "Well… It's over now. Let's get you back into bed, hm?"

Kurama gasped, his blush returning in full force when he was lifted from his feet and swung into a bridal-style carry. Why, Kurama thought, his face burning to match his hair, _why _did Yuusuke have to be so physical?

"Yuusuke! Stop! Put me down—!"

"Sure," Yuusuke agreed. He crossed the room in three strides and set the mortified youko down on the bed. "There."

"Urameshi, I don't think you had to carry him," Kuwabara muttered.

"Yes I did. He could have cut his feet."

"The glass is on the _other _side of the room, moron."

Yuusuke blinked and glanced at the floor. "…Oh. Yep, sure is." Yuusuke scratched his head, looking at Kurama apologetically. "Well, you still would have gotten your feet wet, right Kurama? That wouldn't've been fun."

Kurama sighed. "…Yes, that's true. Thank you, Yuusuke," Kurama muttered, not feeling thankful in the least.

"No problem!" Yuusuke beamed.

_-memori-_

"Hello Koenma-sama."

Koenma stopped in the doorway, nonplussed. Kurama was sitting up in bed, staring flatly at the white blanket that was pooled in his lap. _Not a good sign_, thought the Reikai lord.

"I heard that Yuusuke was carrying you around. He'll be proposing any day now, you know," Koenma joked, attempting to draw Kurama out of his mood. Green eyes remained blank. Koenma sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, so I'm not as funny as Yuusuke. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Kurama's face twisted. There was a long minute of silence. Koenma opened his mouth to repeat the question, but then Kurama spoke softly.

"It's strange."

Koenma blinked. "Huh?"

"Yuusuke-san and Kuwabara-san…and Botan-san too. They're so nice to me. They treat me like I'm their friend. But…" Kurama's voice wavered, breath hitching slightly. A flicker of emotion passed over his face, and he turned oddly glassy eyes on Koenma. "Koenma-sama, I don't even _know _those people. No matter how close we were before, I don't remember it. It's like I'm meeting them for the first time, and I… I do _like _them, but they make me feel so…"

"Overwhelmed?" Koenma supplied. Kurama nodded tightly. After a few seconds he let out a soft whine, tears starting to slide down his face.

"I hate this," Kurama whispered. He wiped at the tears with the back of his hand. "You'd think I'd remember people like that. Yuusuke-san, he's so…spirited." Kurama sniffled, the tears flowing faster. "I wish I could remember. I really wish I could. They all seem so nice, but…but I feel like they expect me to be their friend right away, and I _can't_."

Koenma watched the redhead cry and felt his heart sink into the bottom of his stomach. He put an arm around Kurama's shoulders, pulling the redhead close.

"Don't worry about it," Koenma said, trying to sound comforting. "Yuusuke might seem like a thoughtless idiot—"

"No he doesn't!" Kurama protested.

"—but despite the way he acts, he's very sensitive. He knows you don't remember him—we all do. They're trying really hard to make a good first impression on you. Maybe a little too hard," Koenma mused. "And believe me, the last thing any of them wants to do is make you feel uncomfortable. You were one of their best friends, and…they don't want to lose you."

"I feel like they've already lost me. All the experiences that brought us together… I can't get those back." Kurama leaned into Koenma, pressing his cheek softly against his shoulder.

"Well… Maybe you will get them back," Koenma said gently. "You never know." Kurama paused for a second, then let out a soft breath.

"Maybe," Kurama murmured.

"And don't worry. Even if you don't get the old memories back, just give them a month or two. Then you'll have made some new memories, right? They won't be strangers anymore."

Kurama smiled weakly. "Y… Yeah…"

_-tomodachi-_

"Kurama?" Yuusuke asked. "Come on, you can't skip lunch. You've gotta fast tonight. Just have a bite, okay?"

Kurama stared in slight trepidation. Yuusuke had come back shortly before noon, and when the nurse brought in lunch, he had insisted that she just leave the tray and let him handle things. He was taking his job of getting Kurama to eat a little too seriously, in fact. The redhead watched as Yuusuke picked up the bowl and stirred it, sending steam swirling.

"Come on, Kurama. It's zensai. You love this stuff." Kurama bit his lip, and Yuusuke scooped up a large spoonful of the sweet beans, trying to tempt him. "It's good. Look at that, yum. …Come on, don't make me go choo-choo on your ass."

Kurama bit his lip harder, though this time he was trying not to laugh. The completely serious look on Yuusuke's face as he threatened to employ toddler-feeding tactics was too much.

"Okay," Kurama laughed. He didn't mean to laugh, he didn't _want _to laugh. It was completely unwilling. And yet… Yuusuke had that effect on him. "Okay, give me the spoon."

Yuusuke handed him the spoon and watched as Kurama scooped up some of the beans and mochi. The youko felt a little uncomfortable eating while Yuusuke just watched, so he picked up a Styrofoam container from his tray and held it out.

"Do you want some?" Kurama asked.

"Me?" Yuusuke blinked at the container, taken aback. "No, I can't eat that. It's yours."

"There's enough food here to feed a family. I'm not that hungry," Kurama lied. "And they'll probably just throw it away if it isn't eaten."

Yuusuke considered for a moment before accepting the container and flipping the top open. Several pieces of chicken sat inside.

"You sure? I thought you liked chicken…"

"Yes, but I like azuki better," Kurama said. Yuusuke shrugged and started eating.

Kurama couldn't help staring. Yuusuke held the chicken between his hands and attacked it, tearing off large chunks and swallowing them almost without chewing. _What a slob! _Kurama thought in amazement. His eyes softened. He could…kind of see why he would want to be friends with Yuusuke. The man was so laid-back and enthusiastic, and he made Kurama laugh.

_I think I like him,_ Kurama decided. _I do want to be friends with him. I just need a little time to get used to it_.

Kurama carefully scooped up some of his food, blowing on it delicately.

"Ne, Yuusuke…" he murmured. "I think… I remember a little of that dream I had."

* * *

A/N: Yes, that summary does say HieixKurama. Yuusuke's just really, really friendly. I wanted to convey how awkward it is when someone you don't even know treats you like a best friend. …Yeah, we'll go with that excuse. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
